Let It Snow
by Katraa
Summary: He was warm and content staying in his arms all night whilst it snowed. So, since they both had no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. [oneshot][ riku × sora ]


**_D_**edication: **k**_itsunedemon_  
A_uthor's _N_ote_: The other drabbles are coming soon. Thanks to everyone who suggested one 8D These are helping me keep my writing juices flowing so I can churn out that next chapter of CNN. Anyway, this one is a bit more light and fluffy than the last holiday one-shot. Either way, I hope you like it :3 As always feel free to request!

x . **X** . x

_Let It Snow_

x . **X** . x

A cylinder that appeared to be thicker at the rim than at its base rested within coarse hands. Contradictory nimble fingers slid up and down the radius of said glass, several times. Green eyes starred with amusement at the contents. Within the cylinder was a few melted ice cubes, settling in their own puddle. The figure who held the glass was a teenager, more than likely that of seventeen. Silver hair fell down, barely grazing his shoulders. Feet were propped up on the maple wood coffee table as he continued to focus on the glass in his grasp. Emerald hues focused on the opaque shape until something drew his attention away from it.

Clattering into the room was the familiar brunette-locked boy, holding up an over ally ornate box with countless boys slapped on top. A wide grin was plastered onto the brunette's face as he made his way over to the couch that the other sat on. Upon the brunette's figure was a pair of black satin pajamas with small swirls of blue every now and then. That very same blue of his eyes, which in Riku's opinion, made the outfit go from ridiculous, to just plain perfect.

Eager hands pushed the wrapped box into Riku's lap, grin remaining. Cautiously as one could, Riku set the finished glass on the table with a soft 'pop' sound. Riku's green eyes turned to look at Sora's, which seemed a bit furtive tonight. Perhaps it was just the dim lighting, or just the reflection of light off the Christmas tree's reflection. That could be it. Then again, it could be something different.

"What is it?" Riku instinctively asked, giving the box a gentle shake. The teen held said box tightly in his grasps, eying it over a few times. Sora gave a wide grin at the question, extending his arm once more to poke one of the many ribbons playfully.

"I'm not going to tell you, Riku! You have to open it!" Sora grinned, hugging his arms to his chest as he drew his feet up onto the couch. It was safe to say that he looked like he was attempting to curl himself up into a ball of contempt. Giving Sora a hopeful glance, Riku slid a finger underneath the wrapper, only for his attempt to be scolded by a sudden 'ahem'!

"What? You told me to open it." Riku replied nonchalantly, finger frozen under the slip of wrapping paper that kept the box wrapped. Sora gave a childish rolling of his eyes before he snagged the box out of Riku's grasp, sticking his tongue out at him as he did such.

"You're supposed to open presents on Christmas, Riku! Not on Christmas eve." Sora informed, setting the present down beside the couch. Riku gave a shrug to this. Biting his bottom lip from boredom, Riku's eyes found themselves falling upon the leafy tree in the corner of the room, host of thousands of shiny and colorful ornaments. Eyes trailed off to the roaring fire in the center of the room, producing a sufficient amount of heat.

"Riku!" Sora chimed happily, breaking Riku out of his trance. Riku blinked in surprise, at once bringing his attention back to his friend. Sora's hand was levitating in the air as he pointed out the window. Green eyes turned to watch countless small specks of white fall from above. Almost at once, a smile of his own danced across Riku's face. Of course, before Riku had time to comment on the spectacle, Sora had sprung to his feet, making his way to the door, grabbing for his blue scarf.

"Where are you going?" Riku questioned, instinctively rising to his own feet as he passed his way through the room over to the cheery other. Sora grinned once more, wrapping the scarf tightly around his neck. "It's nine at night, Sora. Can't you wait until tomorrow to prance about in the snow?" Riku wondered, eyes trailing over his friend's body.

"Nope!" Sora grinned before tugging on Riku's arm and forcefully dragging him out the front door. Either way, Riku would have not needed much convincing.

"S-sora, it's fucking cold out here." Riku chattered, not really paying any notice to his language. And this was why coats were invented. Unamused green eyes turned to watch Sora run about in the thin layer of white, happy as one could be. And all Riku could do was stare in utter amazement at how someone could run barefoot, in such cold weather, on snow!

"I've always wanted to run barefoot in the snow, Riku!" Sora informed, making his way back to his friend. The boy's cheeks were a bright red, and his breathing was heavy. Riku held his arms tight to his body, trying to keep warm. Riku had no intention of going back inside without the other. The one who had captured not only his site, but his heart.

"You are one weird kid, Sora." Riku responded, teeth chattering a bit as he watched a small shiver run down Sora. Perhaps the cold was finally getting to the boy. Taking note of this, Riku slyly extended an arm from his chest and snaked it around his friend. Sora at once turned a darker red, which at the time was impossible to see. A grin flickered across Riku's face as he, with much dexterity, pulled the other close to him so that Sora's chest was against his own.

"Er… Riku?" Sora asked sheepishly, timid blue eyes glancing up to meet romantic and loving green ones.

"Hmmm?" Riku wondered, letting the word play on his chapping lips. Sora blinked a few times, flinching a bit when a large flake of snow had hit his nose.

"Do you… want to go back inside?" Was all Sora asked, body becoming warmer by the moment. Riku's arms, they were so warm (and so pleasant, to which he would not admit directly). As carefully as he could, Sora let his arms fall from their position between his chest and Riku's to wrap around Riku's body.

"We can stay out here, I like watching the snow fall. Besides, if you keep me warm I'll keep you warm. Deal?" It was so innocent, but could lead to something much less innocent.

Sora grinned playfully, at once giving a shake of his head as if to say yes. Before Sora could say anymore, Riku's warm lips pressed against his own. Body receiving a tidal wave of warmth, Sora stood there completely in awe (and pleasure, to which he would be glad to admit). Hands rose from around Riku's fit body, up to rest around his neck, dragging his friend closer so he could deepen the kiss. A prodding tongue ran across the brunette's lips, tasting the slight hint of gingerbread cookies from earlier. But hey, he was not complaining. Sora gasped a bit, allowing Riku the utmost pleasure of plunging forth. Yes, this was an inventive way to keep warm, especially on the coldest, and at times, loneliest night of the year. But this year would always be remembered as the year that they both stayed warm.

So, since they both had _no_ place to go, let it snow, let it snow, _let _it _snow_.

And as for the present? The present was opened in the morning. Within the ornate box was a childishly made snowflake. Within that snowflake was a pink heart. And within _that_ heart was an equally poorly drawn figure with silver hair, and a figure with brown. Hands were tightly clasped within each other's, and written about was the words 'My Light In The Dark'.


End file.
